utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Seira Hoshikage
Seira Hoshikage is an actress who works at Shining Agency and the ex-girlfriend of Ren Jinguji. Appearance Seira has mid-length wavy dirty blonde hair that has bangs swept to the left and light blue eyes. She wears mid-thigh sleeveless V-neck, carmine/dark red dress which was wrapped in left side. However, the dress appears to be bra-less, which reveals her cleavage and a curvaceous figure. Personality According to Ranmaru Kurosaki, Seira is the Queen of Scandals due to the fact that she loves to humiliate people. Game Uta no Prince-sama: Debut Route: Syo Kurusu Seira attempts to steal the song from Haruka Nanami at the recording studio. She bullies her and tells her she is a complete failure. After Ai Mikaze and Syo fend her off, Syo has to take punishment so they won't fire Haruka. Syo comforts Haruka and the two work out their new role of "Uta no Prince-sama" together. The two of them get sent alone to a private island that has a small house with a recording studio in it, as this is the only way they can record and prevent her from stealing their song. Route: Ren Jinguji In Ren's route, Ren gets requested as part of the main cast for the upcoming movie, he read through the script and her name was listed there, revealing it was Seira and requested him to practice their acting roles together, much to Ren's dismay. The reason why she choose him is because she loves attractive young men, who takes their movie main roles with her. She knows that Haruka Nanami is Ren's girlfriend and threatens her that she is going to steal Ren back away from her. When Haruka got back home, she opens the T.V. and watch the talk show, she saw Seira being interviewed with and says that she would "fall for the co-stars she was working with" which causes Haruka to get depressed when she heard it from her. Some at the time, Ren gives excuses to Haruka, that he is busy, because of Seira she's been forcing him to hang out with her, during their dates, such as going shopping together and taking him to dinner. Haruka happens to catch them on one of their dates and of course she gets extremely upset. When Ren manages to catch her, Hauka refuses to talk to him until she says that she saw the two of them dating. At the True Love ending, in the backstage, she gives up and tells Haruka that she accept her defeat so she couldn't break off Haruka's and Ren's relationship, seeing their love is so strong that they have is each other then leaves them be. Haruka watches Ren's main role at the movie and tells him that the love scene was shocking and she’s "jealous a bit". Uta no Prince-sama: All Star Route: Ringo Tsukimiya At the television studio, Ringo is set to be interviewed with Seira where she tells him that he's been fooling his fans by being a crossdresser and challenges him to do a performance for a debut in his man form, in which Ringo accepted it and says that he will perform at the Shining music festival but in his male form. He agrees to do this but later on realizes that when he’s in his male form he can’t be as flamboyant and personable and feels like he has nothing going for him unless he’s a crossdresser. Despite this Haruka encourage and defends Ringo from Seira, saying that Ringo is going to put on an awesome show and tells her to back off. Seira simply responds Ringo’s a loser crossdresser with a secret girlfriend and walks off. At the small empty restaurant, Haruka Nanami was going to give Ringo some moral support. When she's been ran into by Seira, Seira tells her that Ringo is her sworn rival/enemy, and she admitted herself that after seeing his acting in his male form, she feels that he should just stay as a guy. On top of this, she’s tells her that if Haruka and Ringo lose the music festival, she will tell everyone that they're dating. Haruka became extremely worried when she realized this and then runs away to Ringo the next day in tears. In the Love Ending, Ringo’s team wins the music festival and Haruka debuts. Seira admits her defeat and promises not to tell anyone about Ringo and Haruka’s relationship. At Kouhai Ending, Ringo’s team wins the music festival and that night Ringo stops by Haruka’s place to celebrate her debut as he grabs her and kisses her on his lap. Ringo then defeated Seira on a show together that they appear on and then he becomes popular with everyone. He complains that he only wants to be popular with Haruka as he hugs her in his crossdresser form. Trivia *The name Seira 'means "water" (水) ('sei) and "music" (楽) (ra). *Seira's surname Hoshikage 'means "star" (星) ('hoshi) and "shadow" (影) (kage). **It can also mean "starlight" (星影). *During in the middle of Ren Jinguji's route, Seira calls him "my boy" and had done everything to make Ren come back to her. But in the end, the love of Haruka Nanami and Ren still gained victory. *Seira almost resembles Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach. *Seira often refers to Mikaze Ai as bouya (ボウヤ), which means "boy". *Seira tries to kiss Ren. Category:Female Category:Idols Category:Others Category:Characters Category:Shining Entertainment